Damon's Quest for Love Part 3
by AlluringBlonde
Summary: This is about Damon's quest for love.


The TVD Love Story

Part III

Damon stretches while yawning as he looks over to see the spot where Katherine was at when he fell asleep, but does not see her there. He sits up looking around his room for her, and then a smirk forms across his face as he hears the shower running. He then gets up and walks into his bathroom then stands there looking over at the shower seeing Katherine in it as her hands move down her body slowly while soaping her body up. The sight of her there scrubbing up made him quickly undress then climbs into the shower behind her while moving his hands slowly down her body while caressing it.

"Good morning, Damon," Katherine said as she laid her on his shoulder while looking up at him smiling sweetly, "I love how you always make me feel like a queen."

Damon leans down and kisses Katherine softly as he slides one hand down the front of her body as he moves his thumb over her clit rubbing it gently while he runs his other fingers across her folds teasing her lightly. Then a smirk forms on his lips as a soft moan escapes Katherine's mouth while her body trembles at his touch. This makes him tease her a little more as he wonders how long she can take it.

"Stop teasing me, Damon." Katherine says softly as her body continues to tremble.

Damon smirks as he pushes her soft folds out of the way with two fingers then slowly pushes one finger deep inside her causing her to moan lowly. Then he teases her once more as he grinds his hips against her ass.

"Do you want it, Katherine," Damon asks her while still teasing her?

"Yes I do, Damon. Give it to me," Katherine answers while gasping lightly.

"How bad do you want it though." Damon smirked as i grinds against her ass even harder.

"I would do anything for you right now if you give it to me," Katherine said while moaning lowly.

This was all Damon needed to hear as he pushes her against the wall as Katherine braces herself against the wall with her hands. He pushes a second finger inside while slamming into her ass as he smirks hearing her gasp loudly.

"Oh Damon," Katherine moans loudly as Damon pounds inside her ass while pumping his fingers in and out of her fast while rolling them around inside her as she feels her legs slowly start to buckle.

Damon continues pounding inside Katherine's ass while he pinches her nipples as he pumps his fingers inside her faster as he roughly rubs her clit with his thumb. Then Katherine cums on his fingers as he continues to pump then in and out of her while he continues pounding into her ass then Damon lets out a loud groan as he cums hard inside her ass while she screams in pleasure.

"Oh yes!," Katherine screams loudly as Damon pulls his cock from her ass and his fingers from her pussy.

Katherine then turns around kissing him deeply then pulls back as she gets out of the shower then gets dressed. Damon then gets out of the shower after her then gets dried off and dressed as he stands behind her with arms around her waist.

"Where are you going in such a hurry for, Katherine," Damon asked while kissing her neck softly.

"You have someone else in this house besides Stefan and Elena downstairs and me here with you. Or should I say you have a visitor or new houseguest, Damon," Katherine answered as she moaned softly, "she seems to be needing a place to stay, and I think Stefan told her she could move in here without talking to you."

This irritated Damon hearing that Stefan invited someone to move in with them without asking him. He lets go of Katherine as he kisses her quickly before she leaves the house. Damon walks downstairs as he hears three familiar voices coming from the living room. He then stops in the doorway of the living room as he sees Stefan, Elena, and Caroline sitting there talking about her staying here with him and Damon.

"I told Caroline that you are alright with her living here with us to help protect her," Stefan said without looking at Damon, "Elena, maybe you and Caroline can go to her house and get all of her stuff and bring it here while Damon and I talk"

Elena nods as her and Caroline got up and left the boarding house heading to Caroline's house to get all of her things. Damon walks over to the bourbon as he pours himself a glass then takes a sip of the drink.

"Why is Caroline moving in here for? And what danger is she really in anyways?," Damon asks Stefan after he downs the bourbon and sits the glass on the table.

"She never really told me much, but what I do know it deals with the fact that Klaus is after her. Elena can not even get the answer out of her either," Stefan answered.

"I bet I can get it out of her one way or another," Damon said as he walks off back upstairs to his room as he sits on his bed thinking as he texts Katherine letting her know that she will have to stay away for a while and the reason for it as time passes by.

Caroline walks over and sits down beside Damon on his bed as she speaks softly startling Damon at first, "I am really sorry, Damon. I wished the situation was different."

"Why do you need our protection from Klaus for, Caroline? What did you do to him?," Damon asks her as he looks over at her as she has her head hung down sadly.

"Its nothing really all that important, Damon," Caroline said while looking down at her feet.

"Do not give me that bunch of lies you feed to Stefan and Elena for I am not as gullible as they are. So tell me the truth, Caroline," Damon stated as he places his hand under her chin then lifts it up so she is looking at him.

"Its just that...," Caroline looks into Damon's blue eyes as she loses her train of thought by getting lost in them.

"Its just what?," Damon asks her while looking back into her sapphire blue eyes while moving a strand of her hair behind one of her ears.

"I really don't know how to say it, Damon," Caroline said as she lays her head on his shoulder as she snuggles up close to him.

Damon lets out a deep sigh while wrapping his arm around Caroline holding her close to him not saying one more word about it knowing that it must be something really bad.

"Do you want me to help you put your things up and maybe move things for you, Caroline?," Damon asks her while looking down at her smiling without even realizing it.

"I would love that, Damon," Caroline looks up at him smiling brightly, "It would give us something to do since it will just be the two of us in the house tonight."

"Why would it just be the two of us in this house for,?" Damon asked her slightly confused by her words.

"Stefan will be spending time with Elena at her house tonight," she answered, "i hope that does not bother you any, Damon."

"It will fine, Caroline," Damon said while nodding lightly as he starts to realize that Elena will never love him like she loves Stefan and that maybe he should forget about her like he did at one time with Katherine, "lets go and get your room ready for you, and then maybe I will fix you something nice to eat."

Caroline smiles as she gets up from his bed while looking at him, "How about we order some pizza instead, because I never got to each much of that when I lived at home."

Damon laughs at her words, "Sure thing, Caroline. I'll let you call it in now while I bring your boxes upstairs into your new room."

Caroline nods then sits back down as she grabs her cell phone then calls and orders a pizza for her and Damon to eat. Damon quickly moves downstairs as he swiftly moves all of her stuff into her new room then feels someone's arms around his waist. He looks over his shoulder as he sees Caroline standing there.

"Where do you want me to put things at?," he asks Caroline.

Caroline lets go as her and Damon puts her things up while setting the room up to look as close to hers from her mom's house then they head downstairs as they here someone knocking at the door. Damon then tell her to stand back as he opens the door seeing it is the pizza delivery guy holding their pizza. Damon pays the guy then closes the door and hands the pizza to Caroline. She takes the pizza then runs upstairs to her room then sits down on her bed. Damon grabs a couple of glasses along with a bottle of bourbon and some napkins as he races behind her. He sits down on her bed in front of her sitting the napkins down on the bed as he holds out a glass out to her. Caroline takes the glass thanking him as he pours the two of them a drink. They sit there laughing, talking about different things, eating, and drinking until the food and bourbon is gone.

Caroline lays back on her bed as Damon takes the trash off then comes back in and lays down beside her. She reaches over and tickles him knowing that it is just a waste of her time while giggling. Damon shakes his head laughing as he rolls over pinning her down while tickling her back.

"Stop it, Damon," Caroline says while giggling as she tries to squirm but can not since he has her pinned down.

"I'll only stop if you tell me why we have to protect you from Klaus," Damon stated as he continues to tickle her.

"Ok, I will tell you, but you have to stop tickling me first, Damon," Caroline said why giggling more.

Damon nods then stops and lets her go as he sits back some while looking at her.

"He says that I am very useful when it comes to getting Tyler to do whatever he wants him to do. Something about me being leverage of sorts," Caroline said while sighing deeply.

"I am sorry to hear that, Caroline. I will not let him hurt you or anything else either," Damon said as he feels bad for her.

Caroline rolls them over and sits on Damon straddling him as she tries to pin him down while giggling. Damon laughs at her attempt to pin him down but then stops as he feels her lips against his then feels his body lightly trembles as her hands slowly move up his shirt. He quickly flips them over pinning her down.

"I do not think that we should be doing this, Caroline," Damon said.

"I am sorry, Damon," Caroline replied with a sad sound to her voice.

"How about we cuddle her together, and if you behave tonight then I will give you a nice hot bath with me tomorrow, Caroline," Damon said as he moves off of her while pulling her close to him.

"I love the sound of that, Damon," Caroline said with a smile on her face as she cuddles up close to Damon, "I know I can behave if I will get something like that tomorrow."

Damon chuckles at her excitement then lays his head against hers after she lays her head on his chest then he closes his eyes as he falls asleep in Caroline's arm instead of Katherine's like he did last night.


End file.
